Hating You, Wanting You
by demonkatgurl17
Summary: Secret Smile AU. Miranda gets more than she bargained for when she lets her sister and her ex/brother-in-law move in. [Miranda Cotton/Brendan Block, Brendan Block/Kerry Cotton, Miranda Cotton/Brendan Block/Kerry Cotton, Miranda Cotton/Kerry Cotton]
1. Chapter 1

So I binge watched Secret Smile after work a few days ago and then this headcanon wouldn't go away so I spent several hours on this instead of my current projects. I'd say you're welcome, but honestly, you all get what you deserve by reading this trash.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and contains content that, under normal circumstances, is quite bad. Read at your own risk. Author condones none of this outside of fiction. Read responsibly.

Warnings: Noncon/rape elements, rough anal/oral sex, sibling incest, impregnation kink, general bad decisions, infidelity, unsafe sex, noncon touching.

* * *

The door of the lavatory opened, startling Miranda. She hunched up her legs, shielding her naked body from Brendan's sight as best she could. "Brendan get _out!_" she hissed to no avail, for all he did was smirk as he closed the door with a barely audible click.

"Quiet, now, Mirrie. Don't want Kerry to hear us, do we?"

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I'm having a _bath_, Brendan, _get out," _she pleaded, keeping her voice down despite herself. She didn't know what the crazy bastard was up to, but she wasn't keen on having her sister walk in on them like this.

"I don't think you want that."

"What?"

Brendan's smirk stretched into a wide wolf-like grin, a matching hunger in his eyes. "You don't really want me to get out, do you?" He stepped towards the bathtub, slowly unweaving the sash of his robe, letting it fall open, baring himself to her.

Miranda tried to avert her gaze, but found her eyes drawn to the lean cut of his torso, the faint outline of musculature of his body familiar to her eyes, her lips, her hands… And just below that, the stiffness of his arousal, jutting proudly in a confident overture.

Or a bald threat.

She wasn't sure which.

Her face heated, thrown by his boldness. "Brendan, _please leave_." Her voice was but a whisper, her throat tight as her fear and repulsion for him warred with the memory their past intimacy. She knew that he liked the jut of his hipbones bitten and kissed, knew that raking nails down his chest was a sure way to making him fuck her harder, with careless abandon. She remembered the way his voice would get rough as she sucked him off.

There had been so much passion between them, but his violation of her privacy had repulsed her so much that it brought things to a swift end, their budding relationship over in a flash. Having to see him with Kerry, to put up with his passive aggressive taunts, and now, forced into close quarters with them both, it was all Miranda could do to keep from snapping, from blowing up and just railing at him like a woman crazed.

Maybe she _was_ crazy because, here she was, shivering in her bathwater, imagining how _good_ it would feel to take that cock into her mouth, make _him_ fall apart.

She really shouldn't think such things because there was something _wrong_ with Brendan, something that apparently only _she_ could see, but Christ was it hard to wage a war alone. Her work life was suffering, her love life was DOA, and here was Brendan, the cause of so much upheaval in her life, standing damn near naked, torturing her in more ways than one.

All she wanted was some damn peace and quiet, something simple.

And Brendan was _anything_ but simple.

Brendan reached out to gently stroke at her hair. "Come on, Mirrie," he whispered, threading his fingers into her hair. His grip tightened, pulled her towards him. "For old times' sake."

Miranda resisted, but the hand in her hair twisted, became cruel, and she fell towards him, water sloshing around her as she braced herself against the side of the tub, shifting to kneel in front of him. Inches from her face bobbed the leaking tip of his cock. She could have cried out, made a fuss, but she was tiring of their little cat and mouse game and gods it had been so long…

_A blowjob could be simple_ she thought half-hysterically as she gave in and submitted to Brendan's not-so-subtle urgings, leaning forward to take the tip into her mouth, laving it with her tongue. Above her, he sighed, burying both his hands into her short blonde hair, soothing her, encouraging her to bob and down his length, each time taking a little more, a little more…

"That's it, Mirrie," Brendan breathed around a stifled groan. "Fuck, you're mouth feels so good." He pumped his hips slowly, his hands on the back of her head to keep her from pulling off and away, holding her down for several tense moments before letting her up for a hasty gulp of air, and then shoved her back down again. "Take it, Mirrie. _Take it_."

Despite the forceful treatment, between her legs Miranda was throbbing and needy. Letting go of the side of the bathtub, she grasped his narrow hips, pulled him in as close as she could without dragging her into the tub with her. She moaned, her jaw aching from accommodating his girth. God he felt good inside of her, always had, in every way she'd had him. Maybe it was the inherent naughtiness of fucking someone she shouldn't (not like it was the first time), maybe some part of her still missed the manipulative bastard, maybe she had been too long without another's touch, but fuck she wanted him.

Brendan paused, cock deep in her throat, maintaining intense eye contact with her, his cock twitching. But he didn't come. Instead he pulled out, slapping gently at her face with the wet tip. "No no… that's not where I want to finish."

The hand in Miranda's hair tightened, dragging her up up up to stand. She was turned and directed up against the wall, her chest pressed against it, her hips towards him, angled so invitingly.

It wasn't until she heard the telltale splashes of water, felt the heat and pressure of Brendan's body against her back that some semblance of common sense tried to rear its head. Miranda tried to push away from the wall, but she was too close, couldn't get leverage to move away, not that she could with Brendan holding her there by her hair, his body so close to hers, trapping her.

"Wait, Brendan- Brendan we can't-"

"Yes we can, Miranda. And we will. You're so _good_ at it, so good for me…" He whispered into her ear, trailing his lips down her neck, keeping her pinned to the wall with the grip on her hair.

His robe fluttered around them as he pressed closer, angling his hips.

Miranda shivered, her breath caught in her throat. This wasn't…they _couldn't_\- She felt the tip of him breach her. She jerked in shock, nearly dislodging him.

Brendan covered her mouth and surged forward, burying his length so quickly Miranda cried out, the sound muffled by Brendan's hand, tears welling up at the sudden feeling of _fullness_, just this side of painful. Christ, had he always felt so big inside her?

"Shh….shhh..." Brendan soothed, even as he started to pump his hips, driving in and out hard enough to knock the breath from Miranda's lungs. "_Fuck_, you feel good. You remember this? _Hmm?_ Could hardly keep you off my cock, could I? Always so _wet_ for it…" He slowed his pace, drawing it out, emphasizing the slick, easy glide of his cock into her cunt. "I see how you watch me. You can't help thinking about it, can you? About us? About _this?_" Brendan snapped his hips harder, making her wail into his hand. "Wanna know a secret?" he whispered, fucking her fast, the slap of skin on wet skin echoing obscenely loud in the tiny room. "I think about it too. I sit next to your sister, with all of your family around us, and I think about bending you over the nearest surface and showing them what a _slut_ you are, nothing but a needy little hole that _aches_," he gave a vicious thrust, "to be filled. And, _god_, am I gonna fill it."

Miranda whimpered, his poisonous words making her feel like trash and yet, somehow, part of her was getting off on it, on him, on how awful_bad_wrong this all was and still she couldn't get enough of him, her pussy quivering around him, she felt herself getting closer and closer and closer…

Brendan slid his hand away from her mouth, palmed her breast, scratched down her body to grip her hip and slam his cock in as deep as he could go. He bit her shoulder hard, muffling his cry into her skin as he stilled and shot his load deep within her.

_Fuck_, that was…that was…

Miranda arched her back and trembled as she came on his cock, rocking her hips helplessly back against him, riding him as best she could as she sought her own pleasure. She was still shaking when he slid out of her and climbed out of the tub.

"Thanks for the chat, Mirrie," he quipped, a wide, satisfied grin on his face, eyeing her nude form still leaning against the wall, back arched, his release dripping out of her into the water below. He bit his lip and groaned, taking her in before letting himself out of the lavatory, robe tied back into place as though nothing had happened.

Slowly, Miranda lowered herself back into the bathwater, reaching for the soap again, though she wasn't sure why she bothered. She could scrub at her skin all she wanted.

Washing herself clean of Brendan Block was apparently impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brendan, what-? What are you doing?" Miranda backed away from him until her back hit the kitchen counter, nowhere to go.

Brendan, though, he kept slowly approaching, palming the heavy outline of his erection. "I want you, Miranda. I want to have you, here, in the kitchen, like the filthy uncivilized slag you are." He came to a stop well within her personal space, mere inches from her, staring her down. "Is that going to be a problem?"

The question wasn't a question at all, not when there was a steely note laced through it, making it rhetorical at best. He was taller, stronger, could hold her in place exactly where he wanted her, he'd done so before, back when things were still _good_ between them. The power play then had been delicious; it hadn't occurred to her until later, after she'd thrown him out, after he'd come crashing back into her life with the concussive force of a bomb, that that wiry strength was deceptive for a reason and much, _much_ more dangerous than she'd realized.

He watched her, staring her down like the predator he was, and it occurred to Miranda that she could be in real danger here. She tried to say something, but the words caught in her throat and what came out was more sound than answer in her rising panic.

She lunged sideways, but he was too close, too strong. After a brief struggle, he had her truly pinned against the counter, the bulge of his groin digging into her belly.

"Now, now, Mirrie, I asked you a _question_," he growled, punctuating the menace in his voice with a pointed thrust of his hips.

All she could do was whimper and shake her head no, which he seemed to take as her answer when, really, she was protesting his treatment of her, whatever he planned to do to her.

"Good girl," He shifted back just enough to get at the button and zip of his trousers, releasing himself. "See? All ready for you, aren't I?" He pumped his cock.

Despite her growing horror, Miranda stared at it, transfixed. She might hate Brendan, but god his cock was a thing of beauty, just thick enough to make her feel full, just long enough that his deepest thrust would make her cry out in pleasure instead of pain. All of that loveliness was all but pressed against her, sheathed in a condom.

He certainly was ready for her.

"Brendan, _please_," she begged, her voice wavering.

"Please, what?" Brendan pressed against her fully, lips so close to hers that they brushed when he spoke. "Please fuck you?"

"No- Ahh!" Miranda cried out at she was suddenly turned around and bent over the counter, trapped between the hard press of Brendan's lean body against her ass, a large hand on her upper back applying just enough force to keep her down. "Brendan!"

"You want it so badly, don't you Mirrie?" He rocked languidly against her, letting his sheathed cock slide against her ass. "Christ you must be _dripping_ by now…"

He hiked her skirt up, ripping her underwear in three vicious tugs rather than just sliding them off. The rough treatment scared Miranda as much as it aroused her, bullied about like a piece of meat, just another whore. Fingers stroked at her folds and she trembled when they slid in, spreading her.

"Fuck, you _are_ wet. Naughty girl…_my_ naughty girl…" Brendan fluttered his fingers, laughing darkly when Miranda cried out, her hips undulating as he worked her. He withdrew, slapping her _hard_ on the ass. "_Whore_," he hissed the slur like a loving endearment.

And maybe for him it was.

"No, nooo- _ooohhhhhh!_" Miranda moaned, her begging turning into something else as his cock slid in deep, rocking a little as she adjusted to his girth. "Brendan!"

"Come on, Mirrie, tell me what you want."

She wanted him to walk out, out of her apartment, out of her life, out of the country entirely. She wanted him to fuck her harder and never stop. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, couldn't find any words to say, not with him filling her up so well that higher brain function escaped her.

Something cold and wet drizzled down her ass crack. Oil, she realized, when he set the bottle down on the counter beside her, and the reason for it became obvious when Brendan pushed one, then two fingers deep, scissoring, opening her up. She groaned, flexing her hips back, driving his cock deeper, chasing his fingers.

"Maybe this is what you need. Been a long time since I've had your ass. You still like it, Mirrie? Can you still come from anal alone?" He didn't wait for her answer. He was sliding out of her pussy and pressing _in_ _in_ into her ass before she had realized what he meant to do.

She choked, forgetting how to breathe. The stretch was _exquisitely_ painful. She could feel every inch of him and he wasn't a small boy.

"Breathe, Miranda, breathe." Brendan stroked up and down her back, no longer keeping her pinned, didn't have to, lodged deep as he was.

Hands wrapped around her hips dragging her back on his quickening thrusts. She clenched around him, making him growl, making him lose just that much more control. "That's it you filthy slut. _Fuck,_ I could spend all day in this hole. Think I should try?"

Miranda couldn't think _at all_. Her pussy felt so empty and her ass was so _full_. All that she could manage was a subtle rock of her hip - subtle because Brendan was gripping them too hard to let her move much on her own.

Neither heard the front door open, but both noticed when Kerry entered the kitchen and came to a dead stop, just feet from them, eyes and mouth wide with shock which quickly turned to fury.

"Hi darling," Brendan had the audacity to greet her cheerfully, his cock still deep in Miranda's ass. His thrusts had slowed, but he had by no means stopped fucking her. "You're home early."

"Yeah I can see that." Kerry let the bag of shopping fall to the floor, the crash making Miranda flinch, the clench of Miranda's body making Brendan groan and thrust hard. For just a moment, they all but forgot that Kerry was in the room.

"So this what you two been doing?" Kerry's voice wavered.

"Ah…yeah, off and on, bout a week now," Brendan quipped.

And they had been, ever since that night Brendan barged into the lavatory and had her against the wall. He would take it in turns to step into Miranda's personal space, steal a heated kiss, to grind against her body in a mimicry of fucking before walking away, having put her off balance, leaving her wanting and hating herself. Twice he'd eaten her out in her own bedroom while Kerry slept. One memorable afternoon, Miranda had reluctantly sucked him off in her car before dropping him off somewhere (well it had started out reluctantly, at least). But always, Brendan was the one who instigated things, trying to merge the past and present, no matter how wrong it was.

"And this what she has you do?" Kerry stepped closer, anger making her bold. "Fuck her up the ass?" She got behind Brendan and pushed, sending him harder into Miranda, not that he needed the encouragement. "This what does it for you, Miranda?"

"I- Kerry, I- _Aaahhhhh!_" Miranda's wailed at the sudden press of fingers into her sopping cunt. She clenched around them, needing more.

"_Fuck _that's hot, Kerry. Don't stop, love." Brendan growled, pace quickening. "_Punish _her."

Through the haze of pleasure fogging Miranda's brain, she realized that the fingers inside her didn't belong to Brendan. "Kerry- Kerry don't, you shouldn't-"

"I shouldn't what? Shouldn't fuck what isn't yours, you mean? What's it matter to you anyway? Since apparently we're sharing the same fucking _cock_!" Clothing rustled nearby. "Turn her about a bit."

Brendan obeyed, guiding Miranda off the counter and turning her sideways, still keeping her bent over at the waist so that both now faced Kerry, who had slid off her own skirt and knickers, revealing a close-cropped patch of blonde pubic hair just above her wet pussy.

Kerry pulled Miranda close to her cunt by the hair, using it to hold her sister's mouth over her clit. "Come on, make nice. Apologize. Show me you're sorry for screwing my fiancé." She bucked, smashing Miranda's face closer, goading her. "Come on, lick me!"

Miranda wasn't sure what made her do it, but she braced herself on Kerry's hips and gave her sister's clit tentative licks, venturing to dip into her pussy when Kerry yanked on her hair. Being with women wasn't something she normally did, though she and Laura had had a tumble or two when they'd both had enough to drink (and they never really talked about it afterwards). Kerry had a pleasant earthy musk that Miranda found herself getting lost in, her tongue darting in and out, dancing around Kerry's clit as she sucked it, quickly finding what felt _good. _

Brendan slowed down to watch them. "That is _brilliant_, love. How does she feel?"

_"Ngh…._she's eager… _ah…_such a clever tongue. Fuck, right there, don't stop-"

Miranda hummed, sucking on the swollen clit, flicking her tongue against it fast, sending little waves of pleasure within Kerry, building her up, trying to bring her off. All sense of wrongness had been banished under the heady blanket of sex. She was so keyed up, so fucking wet and needy and utterly unable to do anything for herself, trapped between Kerry's wet cunt and Brandan's fat cock.

"I- _Oh!_" Kerry cried out, grinding against her sister's face, shaking and bucking as her orgasm hit, Miranda licking her through it until Kerry finally whimpered and pulled away. "Fuck her, Brendan. Fuck her _hard_."

Miranda found herself draped over the counter again, which was the only blessing she had time to count before Brendan gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and drove in and out, fucking her so roughly Miranda could hardly breathe. "Bre- Brendan!"

"Hold tight, Mirrie, just let us have a go at your hole, eh?" he groaned. "Filthy slut, licking your own sister's cunt. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Kerry's juices were still heady on Miranda's tongue and she couldn't it within herself to care, not with Brendan's fat cock driving her mad. "Brendan! _Brendan!_" she cried out, shaking against the counter as she tipped over the edge and pleasure washed through her, coming on Brendan's cock. Kerry shoved three fingers into her pulsing cunt and Miranda ground against them, squeezing them with her walls as though she could milk them of anything.

If not for the counter, Miranda would have collapsed to the floor, unable to support herself as she drifted and moaned, lost.

Brendan pulled out and so did Kerry's fingers. She didn't think anything of it or the sound of Brendan sliding off the condom. Not until Brendan slipped back inside her, deep into her cunt, pounding. "Oh, fuck, yeah…that's it…oh _god_."

"Come inside her," Kerry hissed from somewhere close by. "Breed the fucking bitch."

"No…no don't…" Miranda slurred, heat pulsing through her at the very thought. She hated how much the idea of Brendan filling her, _impregnating_ her, turned her on. This was wrong, all of it, in so many ways, and it needed to stop. Miranda _had_ to stop it, only she couldn't think, Brendan's cock felt so fucking _good_\- "Please don't!"

"'Please don't?'" Brendan jeered, dragging her up by the hair so her back was against his chest. He pinched at her nipples and Miranda reached back to clutch at his hair, desperate to hold onto anything as he surged even _deeper_ inside her. "Don't _fucking_ lie to me, Miranda, you want this just as much as I do, you want _everything _I have and I'm gonna _fucking give it to you_\- _Oh!...F-fuck!" ´_Brendan cried out, pulsing deep inside her cunt, filling her up.

Miranda whimpered at the feeling, half-delirious with latent arousal and terrified of what was to come. She felt Brendan pull out, plugging her back up almost immediately with his fingers. She didn't fight when he awkwardly walked her into the living room, coaxing her to lay back on the couch with a pillow propped under her hips, keeping as much of his come trapped inside.

Kerry settled on the couch as well, pillowing Miranda's head in her lap. She stroked her sister's hair, gazing down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Say something," Miranda whispered. "I don't know what you're thinking- You _can't _be _okay_ with this…" A tear welled up and slid down her face, rubbed away by her sister's gentle hand before it could reach her hairline.

Kerry slowed her petting, swallowing roughly. "Um…I'm not. Not really…" She glanced over at Brendan, who lazed at the end of the couch, fingers still massaging the inner walls of Miranda's pussy, the slick sounds adding to the obscenity of the moment. "But I love him. And I do love you, just differently, and _he_ seems to love you too. I…I just want to be _happy_, Miranda. I want _everyone_ to just be happy…Can we do that?"

Miranda stared up at Kerry, her heart aching with love for her sister, her stomach in knots about the twisted relationship between herself, Brendan, and Kerry. She had no idea how they'd come to this and guilt racked her because, ultimately, it had been her fault. "I can try," Miranda whispered, echoing the same response she'd given her family and friends when urged to give Brendan a second chance. She took a shaky breath and looked down her naked body to Brendan, squarely holding his gaze. "I can try."

Brendan flashed his teeth at her in a predatory grin. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her mound, ruining the sweetness of the act when he moved down to clean their combined fluids from her thighs.


End file.
